Charles Warmonk’s Guide to Leveling
(New testing in progress.......) Charles Warmonk’s Guide to Leveling Disclaimer: This is not a type of “Cheat, Exploit or hack” to leveling quickly in the game. This is simple an accumulative source of data that I have personally tested out myself to enhance the rate, and effectiveness of your level in The Legend of Pirates Online. I provide NO statement that you will become a “Maxed level in a short so and so date”. Everyone levels at their own pace, this is simple to keep you from wasting your time with a little thing I like to call and you will hear a lot in this guide. “Unnecessary Effort” Introduction: Are you sick of fighting gray and green tag enemies getting little to no reputation? On the edge of Tormenta trying to slowly slice down yellow and red tag enemies for what seems like AGES as your fellow swashbucklers pass you up in notoriety? Look no further! The nerdy math work of the age old questions of “Where to level this” “What weapon should I use?” “When should I move and to where?” will be answered all below! However, before I get to the good stuff I would just like to remind that if you have ANY questions or come across confusion while reading this guide… PLEASE do take the time and put it in a comment down below. I would be more than HAPPY to help you solve or clarify all difficulties that you may come across. Why are you making a guide to leveling?: 'Disney staff intended a pirate to be "Notorious" meaning to be generally known for a particular trait and create a mixed and pirate atmosphere. However, in today's POTCO (''now known as TLOPO) community. We tend to treat ourselves as "Navy dogs" by training one skill at a time, in one place for hours?! People may see this leveling of a pirate as "effective" since you can keep track of your progress. What if I told you that this is actually slowing your progress DOWN?! By my math and testing, it is much more EFFECTIVE if you unlock ALL your skills as quickly as possible and leveling them all at the same time! (I know what you're thinking at this point.... "Really... that's all? T_T" But it's not!) '''How it works: Weapons experience is dependent on the amount of times you hit a NPC with that weapon, and varies in skill points depending what level of combo/skill/ammo and spell you use. However, this math is not fixed and continuous when slicing an enemy down with a single weapon type. In fact, you earn nearly 50% of your experience threw the FIRST HIT of your enemy. Allow me to explain, the developers of the game wanted pirates to use combinations of skills to defeat enemies. Being clever and cunning in battle, therefore they wanted to REWARD pirates for using many different types of weapons. Ok... great thanks for telling me the whole method! (Not so fast!) Now I will explain how you use this method to it's utmost potential! My research and details on rotations: I have prepared a graph that shows the amount of experience you earn on the FIRST HIT. This is listed for ALL types of weapons and skills (Not counting spacial weapon skills yet such as "Freeze Sweep" This will be used to help calculate the what hits you should start off the battle with the optimize the experience you will earn. That being said, I will stat that it varies on the enemy’s grade or tag (Gray, Green, Yellow, or Red) Raw Data: (Sword) Gray Tag enemies. Hack : 1xp Slash : 2xp Cleave: 2xp Flourish : 4xp Thrust : 6xp Sweep : 2xp Brawl : 5 xp Taunt : 8 xp Blade Storm : 10xp (Sword) Green Tag enemies. Hack : 17xp Slash : 18xp Cleave : 18xp Flourish : 20xp Thrust : 22xp Sweep : 18xp Brawl : 21xp Taunt : 24xp Blade Storm : 26xp (Sword) Yellow Tag enemies. Hack : 19xp Slash : 20xp Cleave : 20xp Flourish : 22xp Thrust : 24xp Sweep : 20 xp Brawl : 23 xp Taunt : 26 xp Blade Storm : 28 xp (Sword) Red Tag enemies. Hack : 21xp Sash : 22xp Cleave : 22xp Flourish : 24xp Thrust : 26xp Sweep : 22xp Brawl : 25xp Taunt : 28 xp Blade Storm : 30 xp (Gun) Gray Tag enemies. Lead Shot : 3xp – 6xp Take aim Venom Shot : 4xp – 7xp Take aim Bane Shot : 4xp - 7xp Take aim Hex Eater Shot : 4xp – 7xp Take aim Silver Shot : 5xp – 8xp Take aim Steel Shot : 5 xp – 8 Xp Take aim (Gun) Green Tag enemies. Lead Shot : 18xp – Take aim 22xp Venom Shot : 20 xp – Take aim 23xp Bane Shot : 20xp – Take aim 23xp Hex Eater Shot : 20xp – Take aim 23xp Silver Shot : 21xp – Take aim 24xp Steel Shot : 21xp – Take aim 24xp (Gun) Yellow Tag enemies. Lead Shot : 21xp – Take aim 24xp Venom Shot : 22xp – take aim 25xp Bane Shot : 22xp – take aim 25xp Hex Eater Shot : 22xp – Take aim 25xp Silver Shot : 23xp – Take aim 26 xp Steel Shot : 23xp – Take 26xp (Gun) Red Tag enemies. Lead Shot : 23xp – take aim 26x Venom Shot : 24xp – take aim 27xp Bane Shot : 24xp – Take aim 27xp Hex Eater Shot : 24xp – Take aim 27xp Silver Shot : 25xp – Take aim 28xp Steel Shot : 25xp – Take aim 28xp (Dagger) Gray Tag enemies. Cut : 4 Xp Swipe : 4 Xp Gouge : 4 Xp Eviscerate : 4 Xp Asp : 2 Xp Adder: 4Xp Throw Dirt : 6xp Sidewinder : 8xp Vipers Nest : 10xp (Dagger) Green Tag enemies. Cut : 20xp Swipe : 20xp Gouge : 20xp Eviscerate : 20xp Asp: 18xp Adder: 20xp Throw Dirt: 22xp Sidewinder: 24xp Vipers Nest: 26xp (Dagger) Yellow Tag enemies. Cut : 22xp Swipe : 22xp Gouge : 22xp Eviscerate : 22xp Asp : 20xp Adder : 22xp Throw Dirt : 24xp Sidewinder : 26xp Vipers Nest: 28xp (Dagger) Red Tag enemies. Cut : 24xp Swipe : 24xp Gouge : 24xp Eviscerate : 24xp Asp : 22xp Adder : 24xp Throw Dirt : 26xp Sidewinder : 28xp Vipers Nest: 30xp (Grenades) Gray Tag Enemies Explosive : 4Xp (Charge is same) Stink Pot : 4xp (Charge is same) Fire Bomb : 4xp (Charge is same) Smoke Bomb : 4xp (Charge is same) Siege Charge : 4xp (Charge is same) (Grenades) Green Tag enemies. Explosive : 20xp Stink Pot: 20xp Fire Bomb : 20xp Smoke Bomb : 20xp Siege Charge : 20xp (Grenade) Yellow Tag enemies. Explosive: 22xp Stink Pot: 22xp Fire Bomb : 22xp Smoke Bomb :22xp Siege Charge : 22xp (Grenades) Red Tag enemies Explosive : 24xp Stink Pot : 24xp Fire Bomb : 24xp Smoke Bomb : 24xp Siege Charge : 24xp (Staff) Gray Tag enemies. Blast : 1xp Soul Flay : 3xp Pestilence : 5xp Wither : 4xp Flaming Skull : 9xp Banish : 18xp Desolation : 15xp (Staff) Gray Tag Enemies. Blast : 17xp Soul Flay :19xp Pestilence : 21xp Wither : 20xp Flaming Skull : 25xp Banish : 34xp Desolation : 31xp (Staff) Yellow Tag enemies. Blast : 19xp Soul Flay :21xp Pestilence : 23xp Wither : 22xp Flaming Skull : 27xp Banish : 36xp Desolation : 33xp (Staff) Red Tag enemies. Blast : 21xp Soul Flay : 23xp Pestilence : 25xp Wither : 24xp Flaming Skull : 29xp Banish : 38xp Desolation : 35xp Cannon (Still testing...) Round Shot : 2xp (6xp per round) Chain Shot : 3xp (9xp per round) Grape Shot : 6xp (18xp per round) Firebrand : 2xp (6xp per round) Thunderbolt : 4xp - For one shot. Explosive : 21xp - For one shot. Fury : 2xp (6xp per round) This Guide is still being edited.... Please let me know if you see any errors. How would you rate my guide? Not the best guide I don't understand. 1 Star. Good guide but kinda confusing. 2 Stars. Well written. However, I don't like how it feels. 3 Stars. Great guide! Works and It's easy to understand! 4 stars! AMAZING! Works and I've never been leveling faster! 5 Stars! Category:Guides